Dean Winchester's Behind You
by LizCraft
Summary: "But all hell'll break loose if you lay a finger on darlin' little Sammy. But if Sam's the one in front of you, you run. You run and you run fast, Ro. Cuz if Sam's before you, then Dean Winchester's behind you."


"Ali," Ro shook her sister more urgently this time, eyes flicking towards the open window as the roaring from outside grew louder. Loud and unmistakable, the well-tuned purr of an engine rising in volume with every passing moment. "Ali wake up."

Ali stirred, a quiet moment passing as she took in her sister's form crouched above her. "What-" She yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What is it? Are mom and Roy back?"

Keeping her voice low, not wanting to disturb the sweeping silence, Ro pulled Ali to her feet. The empty house creaked around them as they hurried down the steps, Ro shoving a sweater and a wallet into Ali's arms. "Mom and Roy are dead. They screwed up. They-"

"Mom and Roy are dead?" Ali's voice trembled as she cut Ro off, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen to stare at her sister in shock and disbelief.

Ro shook her head, not wanting to remember the phone call. The rasping silence and deep smirk that had filtered from the other end of the line. Ice had cleaved itself into the older sister's bones, sending a killing calm sweeping through her on the tail end of brightly burning agony. "You need to get out."

"We can't just leave. We have to-"

"Ali." Ro took Ali by the shoulder's firmly, searching her face, begging her to understand. " _They're_ coming."

"No." Ali's blonde hair caught the silver wax moonlight that streamed through the window as she shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you."

Tucking her sister close, Ro pressed a kiss to Ali's forehead, a lump appearing in her throat. The band in her chest tightened. "You have to go, the Berns will take care of you until I get back," the words felt false in her mouth, a cheap magician's trick. "I promise."

"Promise?

The shadows bent around the two sisters as the squealing of brakes filled the air. Dread pounded its way into her bloodstream. Holding back tears, Ro managed to offer a half smile, pushing Ali towards the back door. "Cross my heart, kiddo."

And both girls knew that the promise was empty. With those who were coming, there would be no coming back, only the End. But as Ro ducked beneath the staircase, gripping her moon pendant tight enough to draw blood, all she could do was pray to whoever was listening, anyone who could hear, to at least get Ali to safety.

Her heart echoed in her ears as she waited. She could hear them, could smell the gunpowder and leather as they traipsed across the empty house. And still she waited, holding her breath. Waiting for-

A scream pierced the air. High and sharp.

 _Ali._

Fear chilled her bones. But an animalistic rage narrowed her pupils, had her pouncing into the dark as the metallic tang of blood flooded her senses, overwhelming and deep, pulling a low growl from deep within her throat.

The gunshot cleaved the band around her chest in two.

There was a figure. Tall, male. Evergreen and pine and something foul, a sinister undercurrent buried oh so deep, stuffed itself up her nose. He wiped the blood splatter in the grass, on the sleeve of his flannel, radiating a warrior calm. A soldier on a foreign battlefield.

A burn started along her muscles, tempting her to let go and give into the boiling and savage agony that seared her entire body. Her entire soul. Her vision tunneled, edged in red as hazel eyes met hers.

" _Three little hunters started the road,_

 _One sold his soul so his son could grow._

 _The two remaining turned ruthless and cold._

 _Slaughtering our kind so we could never grow old._

 _And if they come in the dead of night,_

 _Run for your life, for fear and fright."_

It was the unbidden lullaby that rose like a tidal wave through her mind when he looked up. Every instinct screamed at her to run. To get out. _Run. Run. Run. Run. Run._

But there was only one. Ro neared him, guard rising as her skin prickled with the feeling of being watched. Only one.

And he was standing over her dead sister.

A warning flashed across her eyes, a memory from a conversation months ago. _"… the younger one, watch out for him. He'll kill you from a mile away with one bullet without needin' to break a sweat. But,"_ Roy had paused to refill his beer, tone low and cautious. _"But all hell'll break loose if you lay a finger on darlin' little Sammy. But if Sam's the one in front of you, you run. You run and you run fast, Ro. Cuz if Sam's before you, then-"_

The soft click of a handgun being cocked snagged her attention and had her turning away from the younger Winchester. Green eyes filled her vision, a sultry smirk pulling at perfect lips. "Sayonara, bitch."

" _Dean Winchester's behind you."_


End file.
